


What A Weekend

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A pokemon trainer makes the mistake of leaving his horny Pangoro alone with his child. Well the Pangoro doesn't mind.





	What A Weekend

"You take good care of little Steven now, pangoro!" The man waved at his pokemon as he grabbed his keys from the hook and headed to the door, "I won't be home until Sunday night, okay? Make sure you both get some food." He waits for the pangoro to acknowledge him with a grunt, "Alright, see ya!" He waved and headed out.

Pangoro lazily waved back just a little too late and then stretched out on the couch. He was alone in the living room and clearly quite bored. Partially sliding off of the couch to grab the just barely out of reach remote, Pangoro turned the TV on. He looked behind him at the closed door for a few moments and then changed the channel rapidly.

The pokemon licked his lips as the room was filled with the sound of moaning. He watched the TV through heavy-lidded eyes and tapped his fingers on his thighs anxiously as if afraid of being caught. As he continued to watch his fingers slowly moved up his thighs to his growing human-like cock. Pangoro sighed loudly as he leaned back and started to stroke himself until his massive cock hardened fully.

It didn't take much for the pent up pokemon's cock to start to leak precum and he moaned almost in tune with the people on the TV as he began to jerk his hips into his paw. "P..pangoro?" The pokemon's eyes flew open and he froze completely at the sound of Steven's voice. He turned his head to look at the small boy who yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was standing in the hall in his pajamas with messy bedhead and looking at the people on the TV with confusion, "Wh..what are they doing Pangoro?" The boy's eyes widened when he saw Pangoro's cock, "What are you doing?"

Pangoro made a low whining noise as his cock twitched with need. The confused child moved closer to the pokemon, "Pangoro are you okay? What's wrong??" he ran up to him and laid a small hand on the massive pokemon's arm. Not getting any sort of response, Steven looked from Pangoro to the TV and then back at him. He pouted and ran his fingers through the thick fur on the pokemon's arm, jumping back in surprise when Pangoro's cock twitched again.

"Hm.." Steven looked at the TV again and then looked at Pangoro and tentatively poked the pokemon's cock with his finger. "Am I supposed to do what's on the TV?" he wondered out loud, using his small hands to grab the pokemon's dripping cock. Pangoro let out a loud moan at the touch and nodded when he saw the child looking up at him, "Uh...okay.." Steven frowned and started to run his hands up and down on the pokemon's cock. His hands were so small that he couldn't wrap his fingers fully around it even trying with both of them together.

Steven was so busy focusing on what he was doing that he didn't realize pangoro's paws creeping down his back. He jumped in confusion when he felt the large fingers slide down his pants and into his underwear to cup one of his cheeks, "Pangoro??" He stopped what he was doing and looked at the pokemon. Seeing the innocent look on the small boy's face the pokemon licked his lips and grabbed the child's hip with one paw as he roughly shoved a finger into his hole. "A..AHH..AH!!" Steven cried out when he felt the burning pain in his backside and tried to struggle against the pokemon's hold.

Frustrated Pangoro made an angry growling sound and effortlessly lifted the child onto his lap without removing his finger. With a better hold on the boy he used his free hand to pull his pants and underwear off. He ignored the child's soft cries and efforts to get away and wiggled his finger around inside of him in an attempt to loosen him up. Noticing the boy's very small and still soft cock he used a finger to very gently rub it, "N..no don't touch that a...ah...pangoro...a..." the boy cried out, clearly distressed and confused about his now hardening cock, "ah..pangoro what's happening.." He cried, "I don't like this pangoro..." the boy whimpered as the pokemon started to pull his finger out of the child's hole and then push it back in repeatedly, "it..it hurts pangoro.." he cried "pl-AH!!" Steven's cries suddenly cut off with a moan as the pokemon grasped his cock in his fist and started to pump it in time with his fingers.

Confused and overwhelmed Steven leaned his face into the pokemon's fur and wrapped his arms around the pokemon in a hug as he began to cry and shake. He was in pain but he also felt good in a way that he never felt good before. Just when he began to adjust to this feeling he felt Pangoro roughly force a second finger into his hole. The boy's legs trembled with pain and pleasure as the pokemon continued to assault him and then suddenly he felt his body tense up, "AH...AHH..ah...PANGORO.." He screamed and his arms tightened around the pokemon as his cock started to twitch and he opened his eyes and mouth wide when the wave of pleasure overtook him.

Though nothing came out the pokemon knew that the boy had just had his first orgasm. He smirked and removed his fingers from him. The boy let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into the pokemon's arms until he felt something very different touch his backside. Something much bigger than the pokemon's fingers. Before he had a chance to react, Pangoro used both of his paws to hold the boy by the hips and shove him down roughly, moaning in pleasure as his cock speared into the child's tight and warm hole.

"AHH N-No..AHHH!!" Steven screamed as he felt himself being forced apart further than should have been possible and used his thin little arms to push weakly against the massive pokemon. The pokemon seemed unbothered by the child's struggles and continued to push him down. The boy was only halfway down when he felt like he hit some sort of wall inside as if there was nowhere to go. With a growl of frustration the pokemon tightened his grip, brusing the boy's hips, and shoved him down as hard as he could. There was an audible popping sound as he forced the head of his cock inside the child's colon. Steven's entire body clenched in pain and he jerked as he opened his mouth but instead of a scream only a hoarse groaning sound came out.

The clearly sadistic pangoro ignored the jerking and pained child and forced him down until his massive balls slapped against the boy. He looked down at the child and felt a sense of pride when he saw a thick and noticeable outline in his stomach from his massive cock. Knowing that there would be no way to get the child to ride him he lifted and forced down the child as he thrust his hips into him, moaning loudly at the tightness and the friction of the unlubed hole. Still with his cock inside the boy he moved to the floor and roughly spun the child around so that he was facing the ground. He pressed the child's face into the carpet as he began aggressively rutting against him.

Pangoro pounded against the boy savagely, his balls slapping against his thighs so hard that they left bruises. With every pull outward more blood dripped out of the child, but he didn't care. The pokemon's face was of pure bliss. He held Steven's hips so tightly that they bled and with a final rough thrust the pokemon stopped and let out a pleasured sigh. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as his balls seized and his thighs trembled. The boy's stomach began to swell painfully with the amount of cum the pokemon was releasing inside of him and not having the energy to do or say anything else he made a pained gurgling sound.

With a loud pop the pokemon pulled himself out of the child and stood up. he tilted his head as he admired the sight of the small child collapsed on the ground with a massive amount of cum pooling out of his gaping hole to create a puddle between his thighs. Pangoro looked at the clock and then back at the child with an evil grin when he remembered just how long his trainer left him in charge for. This was going to be a fun weekend.


End file.
